Taking Control
by Midesko
Summary: Sometimes, Ben just wants to tie Kevin up and take control. PWP Rated M for.. Well, for PWP. Bevin, Kevin/Ben, Ben/Kevin. Don't like don't read.


**A quick PWP I wrote in yahoo for a friend. Yes, I write porn in chats with friends. Anyways, I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters.**

-

Kevin growled as Ben moved over him, his wrists having been tied moments before. He wasn't sure why he agreed to such a thing since it meant he wasn't allowed to touch the body before him. But damn, Ben knew exactly how to move. He wasn't even touching his length but the sight was enough to make Kevin tear at the restraints to peg the smaller down and take him. Hard.

But god Ben was something straight out of a fantasy. He gave an elegant smirk down to Kevin, reaching across him to grab the small bottle on the pillow beside him. He opened it with a soft 'click' and spread some onto his hand, reaching out to grasp Kevin and stroke him. Ben was sure to get every single expanse of skin, rubbing his thumb at the slit to elicit more groans from the man beneath him.

It was strange, to see someone of such power and strength so helpless beneath him. Of course, in the back of Ben's mind he knew very well that Kevin could break free within an instant. That would be for another night though. Kevin promised control to Ben and he was good on his word.

Ben removed his hand, smirking once more as Kevin made a noise of annoyance. The hand that had been giving him pleasure moved behind Ben, the tanned figure leaning forward as he slicked two fingers within himself, giving a gasp and a shudder as he began moving them.

Kevin would have killed to touch Ben. But the show was a fucking godsend. Watching the hero prepare himself in such a way was so... so fucking alluring. He groaned as Ben pushed a third finger inside himself, twisting them inside and pushing them deeper.

He could have came as Ben gasped and moaned, arching slightly as his fingers reached just the right spot. Kevin couldn't wait to be the one inside of Ben, making him arch his back that way over him.

Another moment of rubbing the tips of his fingers against his prostate and Ben withdrew them. He bit his lip as he crawled over Kevin, placing his hands on his chest and lining himself up with the length below. Kevin wanted badly to hold Ben's hips and drive himself up into the tight heat.

In went the head, a shiver coming from Ben as he waved off the familiar pain, continuing to move his body down over Kevin. He muttered a curse and tossed his head back, trying to grip at Kevin's tight skin beneath him.

Beneath him, Kevin groaned and struggled to watch Ben move down. He urged to touch Ben. To stroke him and make the pain ease itself to a dull ache. Damn Ben's kinks for rope.

Once Ben made his way fully down, he let a moan pass from his lips, giving himself a moment to grow used to the feeling. He wriggled his hips slightly, trying to find that spot again. He knew that after this round, Kevin would do nothing but ravish him in the next. He raised his hips, moving himself almost fully off of Kevin before thrusting himself down, Kevin's hips moving up to meet him. Ben moaned and shuddered before starting the action again. Up slowly, down roughly.

When Ben wasn't moaning, he was panting. His head tossed back and his hair tousled as he rode the mutant. He was sure that Kevin had already been close from the beginning, but he wasn't in the mood to make this last too long. He wanted to come quickly. So he moved faster, gasping each time Kevin's hips moved up to meet him. And Kevin was loving each and every moment of this. Watching the smaller writhe above him, though unable to touch him, he was still the one making Ben elicit those noises. Those fucking sexy noises.

Tanned fingers gripped harder against Kevin's chest, arching his back as he continued to up his speed. He moved his right hand from Kevin's chest to stroke his own length, matching his pace. He was already so close. So fucking close. But gods it was incredible. Each and every time he was with Kevin it was. But the idea of Kevin unable to do anything, of being under his control just drove him mad. He loved this.

Kevin gasped and groaned loudly, Ben's name escaping him like a prayer. Each thrust Ben gave, Kevin returned with a mutter of his name. And Ben was moaning freely, practically screaming Kevin's name between pants. And then Ben gasped and thrust down harder on Kevin, keeping Kevin buried deep within him as he came. And Kevin felt the smaller body convulse around him, he thrust his hips up further as Ben came above him. One, two, three more thrusts. Just a few more before he'd come. Buried to the hilt as he climaxed within the smaller. And fuck, Ben panting that way was almost enough to get him hard again.

Ben gave himself a moment to recover from the romp before reaching forward to untie Kevin's wrists, gasping as Kevin's hands caught his own wrists. He was pulled down into a rough, needy kiss, which he was more than happy to return. Next time, Ben would be the one tied up.

-

**Yeah, it's short... But eh. I'm tired and it's four am. So this is the best you'll get from me.**

**Midesko**


End file.
